emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8182/8183 (21st June 2018)
It's a not so happy birthday for Diane when Doug confesses he slept with Brenda - in earshot of all their friends and family! Later, Brenda and Laurel are arrested following a food fight. Plot Whilst marking Diane's birthday in the café, Victoria inquires if Diane has made up with Doug yet. Diane hasn't as she's not forgiven him for wasting money on the ring. Beth treats Amelia to a breakfast of bananas and strawberries with chocolate spread and he has even got her a bible. Amelia tells Beth the story of the good Samaritan and compares him to Beth. Brenda feels responsible for Diane and Doug's latest quarrel as Doug only bought the ring out of guilt for straying. Doug states his and Diane's problems run much deeper. Zak receives an underwhelming welcome home when he returns from Ireland as all his family members are busy. Lachlan is tired of Priya treating him and Belle like children but Belle reminds him if the meeting with Freddy goes well, they'll get a massive injection of cash and could eventually get their own place. Lachlan insists it isn't about the money, it's about being treated with respect. Victoria decides to organise something for Diane's birthday and Misty offers to help with a surprise party. Brenda encourages Doug to stop torturing himself and make up with Diane but Doug can't cope with the guilt and concludes he needs to confess to cheating. Brenda attempts to talk Doug out of it and suggests they could just forget about their liaison and never speak of it again. Paddy has been doing more research on the baby's condition and has come across a community of people who are in the same position as them and have also decided to take their babies to term. Chas doesn't want a community, she just wants her, Paddy and the baby. She breaks down as they'll never get to know their daughter. Amelia asks Beth how long she's been here. Beth avoids the question and tells Amelia her family has barely noticed she's gone. Amelia believes Dan will be missing her but Beth reminds her that Dan isn't her real dad and tries to manipulate her into believing her family don't care about her. Ahead of Sarah's return home, Charity has got Sarah customised cushions with Charity's face on it as well as others with pictures of Debbie, Cain and Jack. Debbie isn't too impressed. When Diane returns from shopping, Victoria sends her over to the salon for some pampering. Beth is annoyed Amelia opened the door for the postie. She continues to lie to Amelia that her family aren't looking for her. Amelia believes everything Beth says although does find it strange that Kerry hasn't posted anything on social media. Cain sits at Sarah's hospital bedside and talk to his granddaughter about how hard she's being on Joe. Lachlan walks in on Priya's meeting with Freddy. Freddy advises Lachlan leaves the contract details to Priya but he refuses, insisting Freddy either works with him or not at all. Daz calls round at Dale Head and protests he's being set up but Dan doesn't believe a word his brother says. Freddy thinks Lachlan doesn't know what he's talking about so declares his investment is off the table and walks out. Villagers gather at Brook Cottage for Diane's surprise birthday party. All the guests hide as Diane and Doug approach the house. Once inside the house, Doug admits he slept with Brenda which is overheard by all the hiding party guests, including Laurel and Bob. Diane is devastated by Doug's revelation and questions why. Doug protests it was a one off and he had to come clean so they could move on. The party guests listen to Diane and Doug's row. Freddy returns to the factory as he accidentally left his sunglasses behind. Whilst there, Belle tells Freddy he didn't give Lachlan a chance. Belle schools Freddy about the figures he got wrong regarding Whingles and informs him she was running a soft-drinks company before she even sat her GCSEs. She declares ageism can really limit a company's potential and tells Freddy he's just lost out. Freddy is impressed. The party guests continue to hide as Diane shouts at Doug but Faith is bursting for the toilet. Faith cannot hold on for any longer and reveals herself and soon all the other guests follow. Sarah returns home and Charity unveils the cushions. Sarah quips they're horrible but loves them. Diane can't believe Doug expects them to get through this although Doug suggests this is the reason Diane has been looking for to end their relationship, bringing up Jack. Diane states Jack has nothing to do with this. She Until things are resolved, Bernice requests Daz to move out of Brook Cottage. Jimmy and Nicola head to the pub where they gossip about Doug and Brenda. Zak is pleased that Belle and Lachlan won't be moving out after all. Daz approaches DC Smee outside the village hall and insists the chatroom username proves whoever has Amelia knows him. He suggests one of his former army colleagues could be behind Amelia's disappearance and gives her a list of those in the army hated him. Priya calls round to Wishing Well Cottage with Freddy whilst Lachlan is out. Freddy agrees to invest in Whingles Ale on the proviso that Belle joins him in London for a year for a training scheme. DC Smee thinks Daz gave her the list of names to take the attention away from him but orders a uniformed officer to check out all the names anyway. The Dingles discuss Chas and Paddy's wedding. Chas suggests they hold it at the pub and sets the date as 10th July. Paddy pulls Chas aside and asks Chas if this is what she wants. Chas is sure as she wants their little girl to be at their wedding. Debbie wonders why Sarah keeps mentioning Joe. Sarah admits she wouldn't mind if Debbie invited Joe around for dinner. Laurel is convinced Brenda used Doug to make her and Bob suffer. Daz breaks into the Cricket Pavilion. Laurel storms round to confront Brenda. Soon their pair are engaged in a slanging match which turns into a food fight using freshly picked produce from Doug's allotment. DC Smee attempts to intervene and ends up splatted with a tomato. An infuriated DC Smee hauls the pair down to the station. Diane is mortified at the thought of facing people. Doug appears at Brook Cottage looking for a lift to the police station. Diane refuses to help and instead declares their relationship is over. Beth loses it when she finds Amelia with her phone. She takes the phone and throws it against a wall but immediately apologises and questions who Amelia wanted to call. When Amelia explains she wanted to talk to Dan, Beth calls Dan and liar and accuses Amelia of using her for food and a place to stay. Beth manipulates Amelia into deciding not to get in contact with Dan and instead stay with her. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Freddy - Jamie Bacon *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Beth's flat *The Grange - Office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and car park *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Living room and front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Church Lane car park *Cricket Pitch *Cricket Pavilion - Porch Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *There was no episode broadcast on Wednesday 20th June due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. *A police officer is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes